


New Addition

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: The Howell-Lester family expands with a new little addition.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 2





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> And here we enter the beginning of my Dan and Phil obsession... (these are finally starting to get better, I promise)

"DADDY!!" yelled Dil as he ran down the hall into the living room  
"Hi, Baby! How was school?!" I said picking up Dil and setting him on my lap as Phil walked through the door and flopped onto the couch.  
"Dil, how many times have I told you, you need to wait for me!" Phil said scolding the 5-year old that was hiding face in the crook of my neck.  
"Sorry, Papa."  
"It's fine buddy. Just remember next time. Now go play." Phil said watching our child run out of the room to play with his dinosaurs.  
"Good Lord that kid doesn't stop," I said kissing the top of my husband's head.  
"You're telling me! It was non-stop chatter on the way home. I couldn't even understand half of what he was saying." Phil kept rambling while I just stared at him wondering how I got so lucky.  
"Phil. I want another one." I finally said breaking the silence after Phil had finished talking.  
"What?" Phil asked confused.  
"I want another kid. Dil needs a sibling. Please!!!"  
"Dan, Dil is already a handful and he's 5? Are you sure we're ready for a baby? And Dil? How's he going to react when all of the attention is no longer on him?" Phil said with a slight bit of worry in his voice.  
"We did well with Dil! And I think he would love a sibling!!! Please, Phil!!!!" I said hoping he would say ok. Dil had started school this year and I missed having a child around the house all the time.  
"We'll talk to Dil and see how he reacts. If he really wants a sibling we'll go to the adoption agency tomorrow and do the paperwork."  
"THANK YOU PHIL!!!!" I yelled kissing Phil and then calling Dil into the room.  
"Hey, Dilly! Papa and I were just talking and we know that there aren't many kids in the apartment building for you to play with so we thought you might like a sibling! How does that sound?" I said and as soon as the word sibling left my mouth Dil's face lit up like our rave tree.  
"A SIBLING!!!! I'm going to be a big brother!!!!!" He said hugging Phil and me and running to tell his dinosaur the great news.  
"Well, that went better than I expected," Phil said.  
We're getting a baby!!!!  
——  
The next morning we all took a trip to the adoption agency since it was Saturday and Dil didn't have school. When we walked in we saw Louise behind the counter.  
"Dan! Phil! And is that little Dil I see!!!" Louise said excitedly to see us again. She had helped us with adopting Dil and she was so nice and we have been friends since.  
"Hi, Louise! We've come to adopted a baby!!" I said so excitedly because we were getting another child!  
After hours of looking at pictures of kids and Phil and I taking turns to take Dil out because he was getting antsy, we found a picture of a beautiful baby girl. She had beautiful gray-green eyes and was about a month old and her name was Eliza. We did the paperwork and Louise told us that we would be able to see her in a week and then if all went well next week we would be able to actually adopt her in a month. I don't think any of us could be more excited.  
——  
A week passed and it was finally time for the Howell-Lester family to meet Eliza. When the foster parents came to make sure that our home was ready for a new baby and to see how we interacted with Eliza we were lucky to find out that it was the same people who fostered Dil. We talked and they were happy to see Dil after 5 years. When I held Eliza for the first time I had tears in my eyes. Phil was sitting next to me looking at her.  
"She's perfect," I said to Phil seeing him tearing up as well.  
"Daddy? Papa? Why are you crying? Are you sad?" Said Dil with the cutest look on his face.  
"It's tears of joy buddy. We're not sad we're happy." Phil said not really sure how to explain it to the 5-year-old. She was perfect. Her eyes were beautiful and she was so tiny.  
When the family left they told us that we could go to the agency the next day to fill out the final paperwork. We were getting our baby girl.  
——  
The day had finally come. Our family of 3 was becoming a family of 4. As soon as Phil's parents had come to watch Dil while we picked up Eliza from her foster parents we were off. Phil and I were so happy we were like Dil when we have ice cream for dessert. We picked her up and took her home with Phil sitting in the back just in case she started to cry. When we got back to our house we saw Dil sitting in front of the window waiting for us. When we got inside Dil ran up to us excited to see his new baby sister. When we got Dil situated we set Eliza in his arms and watched our beautiful children.  
"We did good Phil."  
"Yea, yea we did Dan."


End file.
